Wireless communication technologies can support wireless network access for a client device via a wireless access point (“AP”). A wireless local area network (“WLAN”) may include multiple APs, and a client device may transition from one AP to another AP. For example, a client device may initially associate with an AP that has the strongest signal. Once associated with a particular AP, the client device may remain associated with that AP until that AP's signal strength becomes weak. As the client device moves to another location in the WLAN, the client device can disassociate from that AP, and associate with another AP that has stronger signal strength.